Everlasting Love
by Acerbus Calibus
Summary: [WIP] -Prologue- A Prophecy, A Goddess, The Power, The Counter-Curse, Hate, Evil, Dreams, and Magic makes the beginning of a dark, forbidden love...Draco-Hermione R-R


Everlasting Love  
  
Prologue  
  
Today was my wedding day.  
  
But why then does my love lie alone, bloodied and lifeless in the battlefield of hatred? We had not yet taken the oath that we would love each other 'til death did us part, but death has already broken the heart of this bride and torn her love away from her forever. Why is it that our lips never grazed to seal the promise of our marriage forever?  
  
Why is it that on this day, you were taken from me in such a manner? Why is it that this ill-fated, bitter heart is incapable of lasting love? Why it that they say love is everlasting?  
  
Why do they lie to me? Why do they say we shall meet again some day? Why do they say you would not wish to see your dearest cry?  
  
I know that it must pleasure you to see me struggle; to watch as the life wafts from within my heart and drowns into eternal nothingness. Why else would you leave me, my love... On the day that was to be ours?  
  
Alas I know, you have been taken from me by those who have no hearts nor love within them. Alas, my love, HE, the symbol of hatred, malice, malevolence, darkness, and all that can never reach the heart of an innocent, has taken you from me, and there is hell to pay for it. I know that he is coming to kill me, too, and am raising my chin in defiance, eager for the kiss of death to steal my life from me. It is all worth it, as I know that what I have written together with you shall protect the generations to come. It shall protect them from the fate that took you from me, indeed.  
  
And knowing that makes death a gift I am eager to open.  
  
But I am not yet finished with what I have begun. I need a little more time... Just a little more time, to perfect the counter curse for the very sting of evil- the killing curse. I shall not allow any more lovers to be separated in the cruel manner as we were. Never again.  
  
But I hear them, I hear them my love, coming to take my life from me. They are thundering at my door, so willing to bring the untimely fate of this innocent young bride about. And I am awaiting them, but my task- it is not yet complete! They shan't take me yet, I am not ready... My life's work has not yet been finished, I need more time! They are breaking through the elegant oak door of the house that was to be ours, my love- Do not allow them passage!  
  
Death is seeping towards me, though, and the work of this woman shall yet go unfinished. But one day, one day... I shall find a man and a woman who despise each other, as once upon a time, my love, we did, and they shall fall helplessly into the waters of love where they belong. And these two lovers shall conquer the evil and complete the task that I leave behind. They shall do it, my dear, I know. I will help them. I will cross the line of life and death, into that of miserable, twisted existence, and I shall reach out to them to finish what I started.  
  
And they shall do it. They shall fall in love, and they shall destroy Avada Kedavra.  
  
Farewell, world of darkness. You hated me so; you did not allow my love and I to be married upon your dirty grounds.  
  
How bitter this end is.  
  
I shut my diary in a loud slam. What good of loud noise will it do? They already know I'm here. One thing is for sure I will not go down without a fight until the end. I know that my husband will be there defending me, helping me, dying for me, or helping me all the way until the end. Last night before my wedding, I got a vision during my dreams telling me tomorrow would be my death day. It would also be my soon-to-be husband's death. I shuddered thinking about how the killing curse would feel. Would I feel the life rushing out of me, leaving my body nothing but body parts and a frozen heart? Or will it be full of pain through out your body making your brain shut down and your heart to stop beating?  
  
A small tear leaked from my hazel eyes and slipped across my cheek and onto the cover of my diary wetting the picture of my young self. The girl blinked back some tears herself in the picture and frowned. The usual sunlight seemed to dim in the background making the picture have an eerie look. I choked as more tears leaked splattering the picture one by one. My boyfriend was now dead, but I will fight for him and for my parents.  
  
The door slammed open with my lover coming in with a panicking look on his face. "Deatheaters, Althea! Hurry, escape or they will kill you!"  
  
He reached over to take my hand, but I quickly jerked it away from his reach and stood up. My eyes widened quickly realizing that my boyfriend was right there in front of me wearing the tuxedo he died in. There were no colors, nothing but gray ash that looked so solid and dense...I could practically touch him...  
  
But then I realized that like my vision he had come back only for once to help me get out of the house. I knew right then and there I must fulfill my vision or try to correct it.  
  
I might be practically a foot shorter than him, but with my determination hanging over my head I practically towered over him.  
  
"No, I will fight to the death and not run like a coward. You must understand, dear, I had a vision, you know my visions are always true. We are going to die fighting against them or we will win and correct this vision of mine."  
  
My boyfriend's ghost eyes widened, but then he whispered in a hushed voice, "What about your...work?"  
  
I smiled and said, "I might be dead in reality, but my soul will live forever to complete my work up in the skies."  
  
He smiled with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Then he took me into his arms surprising me greatly for he was a ghost.  
  
"Surprised? I just came back down here to tell you Althea, I love you forever and beyond. I will not say good-bye for I will meet you in the skies, but also alas saying good-bye would almost mean an end to our love. I love you dear Althea, and I wish you luck against these evil men."  
  
With those blissful, tearful words he disappeared with one more smile I always loved.  
  
"She's in here somewhere!"  
  
My eyes widened in alert as I swiftly grabbed my wand off the bed. Right then and there the door to my bedroom swung open and ten deatheaters rushed in wands up. Out of no where a green mist suddenly appeared forming the form of the all mighty Voldemort. With cat eye slits that were a blood red shade and scabbed skinny hands, he was a gruesome sight. I smiled to myself wanting to have some fun before I go.  
  
"So Tom Riddle, such a pleasure to meet you, since I suspect you'll be killing me, is that right? Mark my words you disgusting piece of filth! Mark my words that one day you will be gone, defeated to nothings but dust!"  
  
I watch as his nostrils flared. He raised his wand and bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
I quickly shouted, "Protego!"  
  
The disarming spell bounced off my shield and disappeared. "Stupefy!" I screamed hoping to take him down. If I was going down, I was going to try and take him with me.  
  
He dropped to the ground still. I smiled and stood above him unaware of the deatheaters' wands raising and pointing at me.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"Drop the wand ma'am, or we'll kill you."  
  
I turned around and glared at them all preparing to use one of my spells I had created. As quickly as possible I yelled, "Flabla Battuo Vita Abdo!"  
  
A blast of wing came out of no where sweeping through all those who were standing. In less than a few seconds all the deatheaters in the room laid dead. I smirked proudly and pointed my wand at Voldemort's chest.  
  
"Good bye Tom! Avada-"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A jet of green light flew out of no where and hit me straight in the chest. The last thing I saw was Voldemort smirking as he got up next to one of his faithful servants. The last thing I thought and said out loud before my soul was sent to heaven was,  
  
Two enemies will come together  
  
Face world's greatest evil; be joined forever  
  
Their love will be sprung from their only hate  
  
They will take their love and face evil's fate  
  
Take the light and the sword, for love will prevail evil  
  
Sink the sword into the deepest of evil to seal the dark of the medieval  
  
With allies, together they will succeed or fall  
  
But they will surely win, for love conquers all  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything that has to do with the books that J.K. Rowling writes. Everything is hers. We own Althea, her husband, the spell, "Flabla Battou Vita Abdo", and the plot. No money is being made out of this.  
  
Crystallized Snow (Monica) – It's going to be a little while until Chapter 1, but we're doing our best to write it. Hopefully it will be out soon. But for now check out my other works at my screen name (check our profile). This is a Draco/Hermione story with a lot of other pairings, so if you don't like that pairing leave now. Also the prophecy at the end is one of my poems I wrote called, "The Prophecy" so basically I own it, and I wouldn't like anyone stealing it. Thanks for reading.  
  
Elektra Kavi – I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote that first part when Althea writes in her diary. I own half of the plot and Monica owns the other half. I would like you to check my other fan fictions at my screen name, Elektra Kavi (check out profile). Thank you for reading.  
  
This is not the end, the adventure is only beginning, so click on the review button below and you will be graciously rewarded...  
  
Love,  
  
Crystallized Snow and Elektra Kavi 


End file.
